Everyone and Cordelia
This article focuses on the interactions between everyone and Cordelia. Archie Archie and Cordelia are initially on friendly terms in Starlight Savannah, though they don't interact much. Cordelia votes for Archie in Match Made in Heaven. In Island Homecoming, Cordelia and Archie's relationship is much colder - they refer to each other with their last names (Jeong and Montgomery, respectively) and regularly trade barbs. Ash Bebe Cordelia and Bebe initially do not interact much in Starlight Savannah, due to being on different teams, but they are on friendly terms. When Bebe switches to Cordelia's team in Be Very, Very Wary, ''however, this changes. When Cordelia's astrology journal goes missing, it is Bebe who recovers it for them. While their conversations initially start off as discussing the game, the two form a close friendship and eventually develop feelings for each other. When Bebe is eliminated in ''Converge at the Merge, Cordelia attempts to use their idol to save her, only to find out that it is fake. Cordelia is greatly upset by this, but as Bebe leaves on the Safari of Shame, she blows them a kiss, causing them to blush. After Cordelia's own elimination in Come So Far, Got One More to Go, Bebe is one of the two contestants who production brings to the set to reunite with them. Cordelia immediately hugs Bebe when they see her. After the finale, Bebe confides in Cordelia about her home life, to which Cordelia replies that she can stay with them. Unfortunately, Cordelia is cast for Back in Action while Bebe is not, separating the two. During Back in Action, Cordelia expresses that they miss Bebe several times prior to their elimination, causing Daisy to quip that she'll 'pretend to be Bebe' when she is trying to persuade Cordelia to kiss her. After Cordelia arrives at the Aftermath studio and their mother berates them, Bebe finds them alone in the dressing room and comforts them. Cordelia confides in Bebe about their relationship troubles before confessing that they have feelings for her. Bebe responds by asking Cordelia if they remember what happened at the savannah, referencing the kiss she blew them during her elimination. When Cordelia says they do, the two share a kiss and officially begin their relationship. Bebe is one of two people Cordelia does not act cold towards during the following Aftermaths, and they are shown to be happy when she is revealed as a returnee for Island Homecoming. Following Back in Action, Cordelia invites Bebe to stay with them between seasons. According to Cordelia, Bebe makes them want to be a better person. Branden Chloe Daisy Cordelia and Daisy are on separate teams during Starlight Savannah, and as such their interaction is limited. Daisy and Madison are responsible for stealing Cordelia's astrology journal, a fact that Cordelia remains oblivious to until Are You Smarter Than A Fifth-Placer?. When Daisy 'breaks her arm' in Brace for the Race, Cordelia shows concern for her well-being, swearing to keep it secret as long as Daisy promises to look after herself. The two remain on friendly terms until Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Placer?, ''when Daisy and Damia are exposed. From that point until the end of the season, they have a minor conflict. Cordelia and Daisy begin ''Back in Action with a rocky relationship, only intensifying after they are placed on separate teams. This begins to turn around when they form a deal to share embarrassing secrets about Damia and end up accidentally hugging multiple times. After Cordelia breaks up with Jazz, Daisy shows genuine sympathy towards them. This marks the major starting point for their friendship - in The Karate Kids, Cordelia cites this friendship as one of the reasons they are voting for Budo over Daisy, and Daisy semi-jokingly refers to Cordelia as her best friend multiple times. After Cordelia's elimination, Daisy is shown to be very upset, and even admits that she cares about them. However, Cordelia is distrustful after the circumstances of their elimination, and acts cold towards Daisy for the remainder of the season. In Island Homecoming, ''Daisy picks Cordelia first for her team, putting the friendship between the two back on track (though Daisy still harbours hurt feelings over the events of ''Back in Action). In Lighting A Flame Under You, they meet up while both attempting to sabotage Team Wait For It. Daisy expresses pride in Cordelia for their actions, and together they create a pitfall trap that ends up injuring Rich. During Daisy's challenge in Phobia Factor Redux, Cordelia encourages her, and during Erhi's challenge, the two mock him together. They hug (along with Bebe) when their team wins the challenge. When Cordelia confronts Daisy on her strange behaviour, Daisy admits how upset she was when Cordelia ignored her following their elimination in Back in Action. After Cordelia explains their position and apologizes, Daisy forgives them, and the two hug, restrengthening their friendship. Cordelia and Daisy crash Team Weird Mysteries' party together after the challenge in Fallin' For Ya. Daisy subtly flirts with Cordelia during Never Have I Ever, and deliberately causes the bottle to land on them during her turn of Spin the Bottle. She is notably protective of them when their own spin lands on Jazz. When Jazz's spin lands on Cordelia after their awkward kiss, Daisy forces her to respin in order to protect Cordelia's feelings. After a comment from Archie causes an inebriated Cordelia to collapse into sobs, Daisy takes them back to the cabin and comforts them, leading Cordelia to completely open up to her about their problems. Daisy cries upon hearing about Cordelia's situation, promising to kill the people who hurt them. She then proposes a pact - that the two of them will aim to make finale together. Cordelia agrees, and they pinkie swear on it. Daisy is the only person other than Bebe to know about Cordelia's immunity idol. Damia Initially, Cordelia and Damia appear to have a friendship of sorts. Cordelia resolves many of the early quarrels between Damia and Melody, and the two bond over what they have in common. However, Damia secretly bears a grudge against Cordelia over their rejection of her talent in Show Me Your Skills, and when her true nature is revealed in Are You Smarter Than a Fifth-Placer?, she immediately targets Cordelia, sparking the conflict between the two. They repeatedly clash when they are paired up for the challenge in This Means War!, with Damia's intention of losing greatly frustrating Cordelia. This peaks when Damia feeds Cordelia's prized astrology journal to her lion, Tiki, resulting in Cordelia storming off and giving up immunity, a fact that she smugly reminds them of. Cordelia is ecstatic when Damia is eliminated over them. In Party Under the Stars - Finale, Cordelia frequently insults Damia along with Derek. Between Starlight Savannah and Back in Action, Damia cuts Cordelia's hair out of spite. The two employ a similar strategy in Let's Get Physical, though Damia eventually eliminates Cordelia. When she becomes captain, however, Damia selects Cordelia as the first member of her team. The two are paired together on the sandcastle leg of the race in One Beach is Enough, and form a vague, loose alliance following the challenge. Cordelia later agrees to do favours for Daisy in exchange for embarrassing secrets about Damia, implying that they still dislike her, or at least enjoy making her squirm. Cordelia and Damia come to blows once again in From Trash to Treasure, and end up losing the challenge for their team when they focus on fighting each other rather than Daisy. Eventually, Cordelia and Damia form a true alliance, but Cordelia's growing closeness with Daisy continues to bother Damia. In Total Drama: The Musical, Damia confronts Cordelia about this. Cordelia responds that they and Daisy are just friends. Damia accepts this, or so it seems, and leaves, only to rig the votes against Cordelia that night and get them eliminated. Cordelia carries a serious grudge against Damia following this, losing their temper at her during an Aftermath and frowning when she is cast for Island Homecoming. Cordelia and Damia's conflict continues in Island Homecoming - ''Damia shoves Cordelia to the ground as the first challenge starts, and again during it. Cordelia is angered when their sister chooses Damia for her team. Later, Damia and Archie's fighting catches Cordelia's attention, and they suggest to Ophelia that someone should 'teach Damia a lesson.' This ends up leading to Damia's medical evacuation, something Cordelia is notably pleased about. Derek Eugene Cordelia and Eugene have an intense feud throughout Eugene's time at the Savannah, despite being on different teams. In ''Pain-t in my Neck, Cordelia is shown to be irritated by Eugene's very presence, and spends much of their conversation insulting him. When Eugene's idol is stolen, he immediately suspects Cordelia, saying they're 'the only one mean enough' to take it. Though Eugene is eliminated fairly early, the two's conflict lives on - when Kassondra mentions a returning contestant, Cordelia notably mentions that they hope it's not Eugene, and when the idol Jackson stole for them from Eugene is revealed to be fake, Cordelia remarks that he 'must be laughing it up.' Cordelia and Eugene are initially placed on different teams in Back In Action, but Eugene is switched onto Cordelia's team in Zero Gravity Games - something neither is happy about. Their interactions are fairly limited, as Eugene is eliminated the very next episode in a unanimous vote where the pair make up the bottom two. Cordelia is ecstatic when Eugene is eliminated, sending a few final barbs his way. Jackson Jazz Cordelia and Jazz share an incredibly close relationship during Starlight Savannah, developing an early friendship that soon grows into mutual romantic feelings. They bond right from the first episode, with the first hints of their attraction appearing in Show Me Your Skills when Cordelia assists Jazz with her talent. After Cordelia's astrology journal is stolen, Jazz is one of the most supportive, giving them a handkerchief to help calm their anxiety. Throughout the early merge episodes, Cordelia and Jazz's relationship continues to blossom, eventually catching the attention of Kass in The Elephant in the Room. After she calls the pair 'lovebirds' in front of the rest of the contestants, Cordelia grows fearful that they will be voted off for being a threat. They express this to Jazz, and the two pretend to fight for the next few episodes. Cordelia contemplates voting Jazz off due to the latter's physical ability, but eventually decides against it. Cordelia is very upset when Jazz is eliminated, and the two share their first kiss before Jazz takes the Safari of Shame. After Cordelia's own elimination, they are overjoyed to see Jazz again. Unfortunately, they are separated when Cordelia is cast for Back in Action while Jazz is not. During the early episodes of Back in Action, Cordelia is shown to miss Jazz quite a bit. However, when Jazz reveals that she shared a kiss with her friend, a devastated Cordelia breaks up with her. When they confide in Bebe following their elimination, Cordelia mentions that they do not trust Jazz anymore. During Aftermath IV: Friendly Tensions, ''Cordelia is conflicted about their feelings regarding Jazz returning for ''Island Homecoming. Between Back in Action ''and ''Island Homecoming, Jazz apologizes to Cordelia for her actions, and they agree to give her another chance - though they make it clear that their intentions are platonic. Madison Melody Cordelia and Melody are good friends during their time on Starlight Savannah, particularly in the early episodes and following the merge. Melody is the second person Cordelia selects for their team, and the two frequently talk outside of challenges. They remain on good terms after Melody switches teams. Their friendship comes back full-force after the merge, with Melody, along with Derek, becoming one of Cordelia's closest allies. Melody is one of the first people Cordelia confides in about their 'fight' with Jazz. Their alliance lasts up until Melody's elimination in Are You Smarter Than A Fifth-Placer?. Both Melody and Derek run to the set to see Cordelia following their elimination, reuniting the trio. During the finale, Melody and Cordelia initially sit together on Branden's side, before Melody eventually moves to join Woods. In Back In Action, Melody and Cordelia remain friends despite being on opposing teams, though they spend less time together. Melody is shocked and upset when Cordelia is eliminated. However, following Melody's betrayal of Derek, Cordelia takes the latter's side and their friendship with Melody essentially ends. Cordelia treats Melody with coldness at best and outright hostility at worst, frequently telling her to leave them alone or ignoring her altogether. Despite this disinterest, Melody still tries her best to make up with Cordelia, often approaching them to explain her side of the story or express her remorse. Eventually, Melody begins to retaliate and a small conflict develops. Cordelia and Melody recover their friendship after Cordelia's elimination from Island Homecoming, when Melody shows Cordelia A Goofy Movie ''to cheer them up and they admit that they miss being friends with her. Ophelia Woods Cordelia and Woods' conflict stems mainly from personality differences, as Cordelia's ambition and competitiveness clashes with Woods' sardonic laziness. The two are at odds from day one, and although Cordelia chooses Woods for their team, they do so reluctantly. Cordelia is frequently frustrated with Woods' lack of effort, and as such most of the two's interactions are hostile. Cordelia is pleased when Woods is swapped onto the other team. They later insult him during a talk with Jackson, calling him 'impossible to work with and lazy.' While Woods and Cordelia don't interact much during ''Back in Action, Cordelia is still clearly irritated by his lack of effort, sarcastically remarking 'Woods doing something off-task? Colour me shocked.' when the latter leaves the Aftermath stage in the middle of the show to use the washroom. Wyatt During the early episodes of Starlight Savannah, Cordelia and Wyatt have a friendship of sorts. Wyatt is the first person Cordelia selects for their team, and they are shown to value his opinion during team strategy meetings. At some point, the two form an alliance along with Jazz. However, this ends when Chloe and Bebe's feud pits the members of the alliance against each other - Cordelia and Jazz back Bebe while Wyatt backs Chloe. It is heavily implied that this incident caused Cordelia to lose respect for Wyatt, thus leading to them voting him off during The Elephant in the Room. Cordelia and Wyatt's interactions during Back in Action are extremely limited due to Cordelia participating in the season, but the few they do have are rather cold. Cordelia is clearly annoyed when Wyatt interrupts their conversation with Madison in Aftermath III: Total Drama Shuts Down - Big Liz Croaks, dismissively telling him to go away. In Aftermath IV: Friendly Tensions, an already exasperated Cordelia snaps at Wyatt when he calls them a sad sight, saying he should 'try a mirror,' and treats him with disdain for the remainder of the episode.Category:Interactions